


Avengers Short Stories

by CaptainMarvel60



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel60/pseuds/CaptainMarvel60





	Avengers Short Stories

It was one of Avengers rare days off. Tony was making coffee in the kitchen, Steve was lying on the living room couch reading, Clint and Natasha were training together, and Bruce was playing poker with Thor. "I don't understand. How am I not winning?" Thor demanded as Bruce played his hand that ended their third game. "It's all about strategy Thor. I'm surprised you don't know that." Bruce replied. "Maybe you should play with me." Tony suggested, walking into the living room with his cup of coffee. "I accept your challenge Man of Iron!" Thor exclaimed. Tony rolled his eyes. "I hate it when you call me that." he muttered. Tony and Thor had just begun to play when Clint and Natasha entered the room. "What are you two up to?" Clint asked Tony. "I am about to crush the Man of Iron at this game you mortals call poker!" Thor shouted. "Seriously Thor! You don't have to yell." Clint said removing his hands from his ears, "We're not deaf. We can hear you." Natasha began to giggle at Thor's enthusiasm and Clint's response to it. "That's not funny Nat!" Clint said. Still giggling Natasha poked Clint and ran off with Clint chasing her yelling, "Come back here! I'll get you for poking me!" Clint and Natasha continued to chase each other around until they tripped over Steve. Steve ended up on the floor with Clint and Natasha on top of him. "Natasha, Clint! Get off! I can't breathe!" Steve mumbled as the others laughed. Once Clint and Natasha had untangled themselves Steve said, "Looks like we need to get our energy out. Maybe we all should take a walk to the park." "Oh, what a wonderful idea! Anything to to keep her from annoying me to death!" Clint exclaimed pointing to Natasha. "But what'll we do at the park?" Tony asked. "Heee! Heeee! Tag!?" Natasha suggested. "Race?" Steve said. "Use Bruce for target practice?" Clint said. "Wait!... What! You're not using me for target practice!" Bruce exclaimed. "I was just kidding Bruce. You know I'd never actually use you for target practice." Clint replied. "I have a proposition! I propose that we play frisbee!" Thor exclaimed, with more enthusiasm than the situation warranted. Steve shrugged, "It's all right with me." "Same here." Tony said. "Sounds like fun!" Natasha exclaimed. "Just as long as I'm not on Natasha's team." Clint said. All of the Avengers piled into Tony's car and drove to the park. Tony quickly going a place to park close to the grass beside a small pond. It was not until everyone was out of the car that they realized that no one had brought a frisbee! "That's just great! Now what do we do?" Clint asked in an exasperated tone. "We drove all this way for nothing!" Tony said with disappointment. "Hey Steve. What do we do now?" Natasha asked turning to Steve who appeared to be deep in thought. "What's stoping us from using my shield? I always bring it with me." Steve said. "It's a bit strange to play frisbee with a shield, but I'm okay with that." Tony responded. "Well! What are you waiting for?! Go get that shield!" Natasha exclaimed. Steve ran to the car, grabbed his shield, and ran back to where the other Avengers were waiting. "Now to decide who's on who's team." Steve panted as he came up to the others. "I don't care whose team I'm on as long as Natasha's on the other team." Clint remarked. "All right then. How about Clint, Bruce, and I against Tony, Natasha, and Thor?" Steve suggested. "A worthy matchup my friend! I shall lead my team to ultimate victory against your team!" Thor yelled. "Actually Thor, it would be better if I was team captain.", Tony said, "I know more about frisbee games than you do." "Vary well! Let the game begin!" Thor shouted, ignoring the looks the other people in the park were giving him. "Before we began let's set some rules. The two teams will stand in a circle facing each other. Our team will throw first and points are gained by successfully catching the other team's throw, while points are lost for every missed catch." Steve explained. Everyone lined up and Steve threw the shield to Natasha who successfully caught it, throwing it back to Bruce. Back and forth they went, everyone having a chance to throw it to everyone else. Thor dropped the shield a few times and Clint missed the shield completely on several occasions. The frisbee game continued for at least three hours before everyone agreed that it was time to stop. "That was so much fun!" Natasha exclaimed as they walked back to Tony's car. "Yah! Especially since we kicked your butt!" Tony said. "Your team put up a worthy fight my friend.", Thor commented, "23 to 40 is not bad!" "If I hadn't missed that shield so much I'm sure we would have won." Clint shot back. "Now, now. Let's not be too quick to blame ourselves. Thor did pretty badly as well by dropping the shield after he thought he'd caught it!" Steve said sarcastically. Everyone continued to laugh and joke as they got into the car and road home. "We should do stuff like that more often." Bruce said. "I'm all in on that idea." Tony remarked. "Maybe we'll have time to plan another outing tomorrow." Steve said as everyone prepared for bed.


End file.
